Fraudir
Fraudir Fireheart is the Commander and founder of the Crimson Blades mercenary company. She is a 5'5ft tall gorgeous busty human female and weighs in at only 120 pounds. She has long silky smooth black hair and deep dark brown eyes. Fraudir is an expert swordswoman that has fought countless battles and delved into hundreds of ancient dungeons. She always remains calm and confident in any situation no matter how dire and she always tries to go out of her way to help her friends in need. She is a loyal companion and an even better lover to those she cares about. Fraudir uses a type of rapid sword style swordplay that utilizes her speed and agility to the fullest. She can close in on an opponent, deliver a bewildering flurry of sword slashes, feints, and acrobatic attacks, and then quickly distance herself away before the enemy can even respond, if they are still alive. In terms of her outfits Fraudir likes to show a lot of skin, she knows she has got the goods and she flaunts it. Current Fraudir and her Crimson Blades are acting as the official army for Respen Do'Urden's Kingdom, Lilor'Arael. She patrols the kingdom in her airship "The Crimson Glory", a massive vessels constructed by Absinthe Ildahrae. History Abandoned by her parents Fraudir was raised in a notorious brothel in the city of Durg. She was forced to sexually service customers of the brothel at the age of 14 until a fire burned down the brothel when she was 16. After the fire Fraudir and the few survivors, Crystal, and Lucil began searching for a new home and a new way of life. Fraudir traveled to the city Vaerice where she watched a Arena battle for the first time. She watched a female gladiator win a battle against multiple foes and then get showered with gold coins and applause. Fraudir was inspired and she sought out trainers that could teach her the way of the sword. She paid the master sword instructors with her body since she had no gold to spare and before long she had a slew of trainers willing to teach expert techniques. Fraudir then started fighting in the Vaerice arena to test her skills at the age of 18. She quickly rose through the ranks of Gladiators and earned herself a nickname, "The Crimson Blade". Fraudir was a crowd favorite but she retired from the arena to seek her fortune as a adventurer and mercenary. After a few years of being a sellsword and delving into tombs and ruins, Fraudir returned to the Vaerice areana for Grand Fighters Tournament at the age of 21. There she met Respen Do'Urden who after witnessing her in battle offered her a job as a sellsword to save the world. Intrigued by his offer Fraudir quested with Respen and his companions to collect the Elemental Idols and reseal a great evil that was supposedly escaping through an Ancient door that was from a chunk of the destroyed Elven nation of Avalon. With her help Respen was able to collect all the Elemental idols and managed to stop a Death Knight, Lord Newman from opening the great door, but due to the Black Widow the idols were shattered and the great door opened a time gate to the Armageddon War. In a great last battle the time gate was shut and the Black Widow were destroyed. After that Fraudir traveled with Respen and his companions to reforge the legendary Crown Blade of the elves which would make Respen the new and undisputed King of the Elves. During that quest Fraudir became one of Respen's lovers and an indispensible part of Respen's life. she faced many dangerous enemies and even became immortal, at the age of 24,through drinking the legendary Sun Orchid Elixer along with Kara Hearthand and Jenna Vance. After Respen was rejected by the reforged Crown Blade, Fraudir went with Respen to make a new kingdom of racial and gender equality. She now serves as the General of all military forces for Lilor'Arael and as one of Respen's favorite wives. Relationships Fraudir has had many lover's in the past and has serviced countless people sexually throughout her life. She is now one of Respen's lovers, a position she is now comfortable with since becoming immortal. Fraudir loves Respen and knows he would go through great lengths and hoops of fire for her. Fraudir also loves Kara Hearthand, her second in command, greatly and fraudir vows to always keep Kara happy. Character Sheet Human Female Mobile Fighter 27 NG Med Humanoid(human) Int +10; Senses '''Perception +33 Defense '''AC '''53 (58) '''Flat '''42 '''Touch '''28 (+10 armor, +8 shield, +10 dex, +7 natural, +7 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''439 '''Fort +27 , Ref +24, Will +27 Offense Speed '''80ft, Fly 150ft (perfect) '''Melee '''Hellrazor +43/+38/+33/+28 (1d10+23 plus 3d6+13 fire/ 17-20x2) Dragon Bastion Slam +38 (1d8+9 plus 13 fire plus bull rush) '''Ranged '''Firebolts +34/+34/+34 ranged touch (4d6 fire) '''Special Attacks '''Leaping Attack +6, Rapid Attack, Whirlwind Blitz '''Spell List Statistics Str 13(19), Dex 21(31), Con 18(24), Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 27(37) Base Atk +24; CMB +28; CMD 55 Feats 'Exotic Weapon (Bastard Sword), Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword), Dodge, Mobility, Endurance, Weapon Specialization (Bastard Sword), Shield Focus, Spring Attack, Combat Expertise, Greater Weapon Focus ("), Improved Shield Bash, Two-weapon FIghting, Shield Slam, Greater Weapon Specialization ("), Shield Master, Force of Personality, Skilled Parry, Combat Reflexes, Skilled Counter, Improved Critical ("), Defensive Fighter, Whirlwind Attack, Epic Weapon Focus ("), Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Leadership, Epic Leadership, Epic Weapon Specalization (") '''Skills '''Acrobatics +76, Bluff +18, Climb +23, Diplomacy +29, Fly +20, Perception +33, Perform (sex) +41, Perform (exotic dance) +20, Profession (cook) +16, Profession (Soldier) +16, Ride +19, Survival +16, Swim +27 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Draconic, Giant '''SQ '''Fleet Footed, Agility +7, Armor Training 1,2,3 Gear '''Head-' Helm of the Demon Dragon- ''+30 Perception, +7 Natural Armor, 60ft Blindsight, 3/day- Maximized Dragon Breath DC 30) '''Headband- ' 'Eyes-' Eyelashes of Persuasion 'Shoulders-' Crimson General's Cape- ''+5 cape of Resistance and Flying 150ft Perfect '''Neck-' Fraudir's Crimson Collar- '' Ruby studded Red Collar of physical might +6 str, Con, +5 Natural Armor '''Chest-' 'Body-' Fraudir's Sexy Suit- ''Red Sideless G-Suit of Armor +10, Cha +10, Dex +10, Soulfire, Fire Resistance 30 '''Armor-' '''Belt-'' '' 'Wrists-' 'Hands-' Gauntlets of Heartfelt Blow- ''adds charisma bonus as fire damage on melee attacks '''Ring 1-' Ring of Sustenace and Regeneration and Evasion 'Ring 2-' Ring of Protection +7 'Feet-' Red Thigh High Boots of Swiftness 'Weapon-' Hellrazor- ''+6 Orichalcum Razorsharp Serrated Bastard Sword of Flaming Blast, Flaming Surge, Collision, at will- Scorching Ray CL30th '''Other Gear-' Dragon Bastion- ''+5 Orichalcum Heavy Shield of Bashing, Arrow Deflection, Greater Cold Resistance 30 ''Decanter of Endless Water, Full Deck of Illusions, Instant Fortress, Dust of Appearance, Feather Token-Swan Boat, 10 pills of Greater Heroism, Potion of Spider Climb, Potion of Remove Disease, Potion of Remove Curse, Potion of Waterbreathing Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs